The Strength of Numbers
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Neville takes extra precautions to protect himself, but there are things you just can't do yourself.


**The Strength of Numbers**

 _It's okay, it's going to be okay._

His heart was beating fast as he walked up to the group of people standing around the window. He knew he looked a little ridiculous, but nothing they could say would deter him – even if he could actually hear them. He was standing there with his hands clasped around the pot, sweat practically pouring from them. He was nervous, to say the least. But as he looked over the window sill, he knew there wasn't really any other choice. Some of the others ran to the ends of the hallways, acting as guards, the rest gathered their own pots. As they readied themselves for the attack, he checked his protection once more.

Ear buds, _check_.  
Cotton wool, _check_.  
Bandages, _check_.  
Magically strengthened ear muffs, _double check_.

He knew he was ready, and as he looked around at the other people with him, many of them only wearing one – instead of two, pairs of ear muffs he saw their amusement at his attire. One of the girls giggled, her laughter _thankfully_ not reaching Neville's ears.

He tried to speak, but he had no idea if he sounded normal at all.

"Last time didn't go fantastically," he said, "so I'm taking extra precautions."

Instead of coming out as normal words, Neville's sentence went like this: "LAST time di'n GO fantISCALLY, so *mumble, mumble* PREcautinnnns…" A couple of the people around him smiled, some laughed, but they all nodded their understanding. He gripped the mandrake tightly as he saw the countdown in front of him. One of the girls was holding her fingers out, slowly putting them down.

 _Three. Two. One. Go!_ He ripped the plant from its dirt bed and threw it from the window. He could see all of the creatures moving their mouths, and he could see the people at the base of the tower dropping like flies. His mind was telling him he could hear the scream and quickly his heart headed to his stomach, but he knew he couldn't. It was only his memories from last time.

Everyone started to scatter when the curses began flying up at them. Neville watched someone say something, but he couldn't hear them. He tried to take off everything protecting him as quick as he could, but everyone was running. He ran after them, pulling out his ear buds as he did. Screams filled his ears, shouts coming from all around. Someone in front of him turned, her face filled with terror.

"They're coming!" she screamed, pointing behind him. It was then that Neville realised he was last, and he was lagging behind the group. Neville knew he shouldn't look, but he had to. With a deep breath he turned, still attempting to run as he did. What he saw was worse than he ever could have expected. There was a swarm of dementors behind him, barely ten meters from where he was attempting to scramble to safety.

With a shout, Neville jumped back, but in his haste and fear one of his feet caught on the other. This caused him to topple to the ground, his face hitting the tiles with a dull thud. He knew the dementors would be on him soon, and he knew that if he didn't act quickly their kiss would take everything from him.

Twisting on the ground, he faced them with a set jaw and a look of determination on his bruised cheeks. His thoughts filled of his friends, of Luna, of his parents when they were well. He let the happiness fill him as he shivered at the cold air that surrounded him. The words screamed from him and a bright light filled the air. But his patronus wasn't the only one that flew into the midst of the swarm.

Neville looked around, behind him were many of the people that he'd joined at the window – their faces set and their wands pointed. Soon the hall above him was teeming with ghostly white animals as they sprinted towards the dementors. Neville jumped to his feet, rejoining the group. A smile spread across his face as he watched the dementors retreat. He went to speak, to thank the people who had come back for him. But they all shook their heads.

"No need, brother," one of them spoke, extending his arm in a shake. In that moment neither cared that the other boy had a green tie knotted around his neck. The group, filled with ties of all colours, moved on together – protecting whoever they could and surviving as one.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 766**

 **COMC - write about someone taking excessive precautions to protect themselves against something that others would find strange.**

 **My AU of Neville's fight in the battle of Hogwarts.**


End file.
